


The Water God

by iamalwaysbored



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babysitter Lance, Bitch Allura, Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Former - Freeform, Good Allura, Lance as Nanny, Lance is old as heck but 18 years old on heart, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Team Bonding, The Mother Lance refers will be a paladin, Who knows my works know who paladin she will be, god lance, maybe? - Freeform, no spoilers tho, water god lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaysbored/pseuds/iamalwaysbored
Summary: (DISCONTINUED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!)Where Lance is old, it's a wise god, who was Allura nanny, and the kings before, and Lance was on a vacation when Altean were destroyed.- you were such a sweet child, what happened to you? - everyone looked at him, and Allura dropped the spoon.- Shit, did I say that out loud?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Blue Lion/Red Lion (Voltron), Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Lions
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Shit, Did I just say this out loud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people! Inside and Out :3  
Welcome to this new work I'm trying to do, Bitch Allura? Mhmm we have.  
Good Allura? Check.  
Good Lotor? Check.  
Good bonding with Hunk, Pidge Lance and Keith? Check :3

Sitting on the floor, looking at the beautiful stars and planets, I feel so small, when I am so big, The Ocean is big, enormous, the water is everywhere where has life, I am The Water, The Water is me, I am older than Altea, Earth, and all universe, when Mother created me, she said she created me first, because she wanted to have something to dote, where everyone would dote on it, then Mother created my Sister, the Sky, My Brother the Sun, and others elementals. I am interrupted on my thoughts when Keith says:

\- Hey man, what are you doing here alone? Everyone is looking for you for dinner.

Yes, we are friends now, The rivarly I did was to play childhish for a while, after all I didn't have a **real **childhood, I had only Mother.

\- Keith, my man, my pal, you, Pidge and Hunk looking for me is not everyone.

\- Yo-

\- Nope. Let's go.

Keith P.o.V

Lance is acting more strange this days, but is a strange where it looks like he is like that originally, like he was always a loner, he stopped flirting and it just fits him? It looks like he created a personality and don't want show us the real him? I always feel that the flirt one is bot the real Lance, I said that one day to Hunk and Pidge and they nodded, saying that it looks like Lance personality is not the one he showed us. I want so much help him, not because Iike-like him, he just a friend. Yeah. A friend. We finally are on the dinner room and Allura snap on him:

\- Where were you? You have to be here on time, how many times will you be late?

\- Princess I- - Lance tries say something but she interrupts saying:

\- I don't want another word Lance, I know you will just flirt, and joke. Become more serious.

Lance looked up to her, stared for minutes, she was trying ignore, but 10 minutes passed and he was staring at her, still, then she finally looked at him and said very angrily:

\- What?!?

\- You were such a sweet child before. What happened? - He says. We look at him very interesed, even Allura dropped the spoon. \- Shit, did I just say it out loud?

\- Uhh, Yeah, you did. What are talking about man?  
Lance don't answer and go to Allura's, put a finger on her forehead and chants something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is going down. Should I create a OC character? Hm...


	2. Eeehh? Allura was what?!?

When Lance finishs whatever he is chanting, I don't know why I think it's a chant but anyways, he says:

\- Hmm.. yes, Haggar, please, por favor, could you please get out of Allura mind? Mhm?

Allura eyes glow yellow and try to go Lance's neck, but he dodge very easily, so easy that everyone jaw drop, but Shiro suddenly scream and faints, no one knows what to do, focus on Lance fight or Shiro? Lance answer for them:

\- Calm down, this Shiro is a clone, Honerva created him, the real Shiro is inside of Black. Haggar, my darling, Why did you change your name? Honerva was such a beautiful name!

She tries to kill him again, but fails miserabily, then shouts:

\- What the hell, who are you? How do you know this stupid name?

\- Are you mad at me because I rejected you? No right? It's such a long time? 10 000 years right? - She stopped in the mid of air, and looked to Lance

\- You are... No way, Allaenc? It's really you?

\- Hmm. You got it. Oh and guys, if it didn't go to your heads, Allura is being controled.

\- Allura is what?!?


	3. Well, I am The Water God.

Third Person P.o.V

Pidge, Keith and Hunk were on the floor watching the fight while Coran comes saying:

\- Hey Pala- What's happening here?!?

Lance and Allura ( Haggar ) Look at him, Coran Looks at them, to Shiro's who is lied down, Pidge, Hunk and Keith with jaw dropped, trying to think if what they're seeing is real.

\- Oh hey Coran, I am a little occupied with Haggar here, but she is going now, right Haggar?

She looks furiosly to him but nods and get outs of Allura, who blinks 2 times, and her eyes go to normal, then she looks at Lance and ask:

\- I'm so sorry Lance, I didn't want to snap to you all this time, something blocked me to say what I wanted to say.

\- This was Haggar, but now Coran, put Shiro Clone on a crypod please, then I explain everything.

\- Yeah!! Tell us - suddenly Pidge shouts returning to the reality, Keith just continue staring at Lance, while Hunk asks:

\- I- I- who are you Lance?

Then Lance answers when Coran comes back:

\- Well, I am the Water God, more precisely, to Allura I am Allaenc, it's a name alteans gave to me.


	4. Worship? Love? What?

\- Lance you can't play with our god, I don't know where you read or know that name but-

\- My sweet child, I am so sorry for not protecting your planet, and your father, the only thing I could do was hide the lions ans be on earth waiting for the rest of the paladins come.

Allura looks at Lance tear-eyed and hugs him tigth and sobs, she sobs very ugly, but no one care, because it remembers them that Allura is a teenager like them, she was sleep for ten thousand years, and woke up without a planet, a home, a family, the only one she had was Coran, they were the last alteans, so everyone let Allura sob.

Then she stop crying and apologize:

\- I- I am sorry Filia- Oh, Lance I am sorry. I am sorry paladins for losing my compusure.

\- You can call me Filia 'llura, you know you can, I can be your father, even if I am not Alfor, I will be there for you.

Then Pidge speaks:

\- Lance, do we have to treat you like a god? Like-

\- Oh no, my best friend is a god, I need to have posture, oh no, what do I do - Hunk interrupts Pidge and Keith interrupts Hunk:

\- Calm down, Lance wouldn't make us worship him would he? - then Keith thought " well, I could, after all I already worship him, not that he knows, or he knows?"

Lance snorts and everyone look at him.

\- Guys, If I wanted you all worship me I would say that I was a god a long time ago.

\- My God, would you like the rites? Or to open the pool like you used to like?

\- Coran, call me my boy like you always called me, it made me feel a child, and yes for the second question.

\- Oh, Alright my boy, but if you go to your normal looks before you were I can't call you my boy, after all you are older than me and everyone said I had to worship you.

\- Don't worry about it Coran. I will help with my powers, Haggar already know I am back.

\- Actually it's more easy win the war now.

\- Why Coran? - Keith questioned

\- Because Haggar is in love with him.

\- WHAT??!? - Everyone except Allura screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filia is a word I created for when someone adopte a second father for altean bye bye :3


	5. Lance sister.

\- Uhhh, You didn't need to say that so straight-forwad, besides, I already rejected her long time ago, Do she still in love with me? What about Zarkon? Maybe is my faukt that the war begun? Dammit.

\- Definitely - Pidge said. - or she woundn't go away when you asked her..?

Lance pales, then recovers himself - But Pidge, I am powerful, I could easily hurt her? Not kill, but.. 

\- Hmm. - Pidge thinks out loud.

\- Hey Guys, let's eat? - Hunk asked.

\- Let's bring Shiro back first, pick his clome body.

They picked and begun to follow Lance to the Black Lion. They saw how he walked to her, murmured something and begun to glow blue. He walked to the clone and put the blug glow to it. The the body opened his eyes and said:

\- Lance, you did it. - and passed out.

\- This is Shiro, put him on a cryo. Now let's train.

\- You never liked training?

\- This was before I coundn't kick you ass mullet, let's go.

Everyone wanted to see the fight between Keith and Lance. They walked to them, and suddenly Lance summons a sword.

\- OH MY GOSH. - Allura shouts. - This is your sister sword Lance!!

Lance looked at her and nodded.

\- What? If Lance has a sister who was the Red Paladin, who she is them?

\- The Death and Life and Truth Goddess - He answer


	6. Power

Then a cold air was in the training room, everyone heard when a voice like it was on their head begun to speak, it was excited and gentle at the same time, Keith didn't know if it could the two be at the same time but it was what he heard:

" Did you say my name? "

\- Technally no.

" Urishihara, don't spoil my fun. "

\- Says the one who was the Mother and now is my Sister

Keith could bet his kindney that the person behind the voice rolled their eyes.

\- Also call me Lance.

" Mhm, Call me Allana then again. "

Then the air was being sucked and begun to form a person, everyone was looking how the particules waa transforming into a person. They saw appear someone with white blueish wavy hair, the right eye was blue with a pink pupil, and the left was a purple eye with golden pupil, two altean marking appeared, in the left eye was a red marking, and the right was white, she was in the same height of Allura, she was beautiful. 

\- Wow, you did go to a beautiful appearence, very different at the appearence when you are a God of Death.

\- Never speak at this again, you saw me one time, one time.

Then everyone saw Lance changed his appearence as well, Blue hair, Blue eyes with white pupils, blue markings, bur it wasn't like the alteans, it was like flowers in all Lance's body, the freckles kissed his tan skin, a crown appeared on Lance head, it was white with sapphire, diamond, lapis lazuli jewels.

And golden particules appeared around them, and water begun to dance around the room. It was magnific.


	7. Earth.

Keith P.o.V

Everyone was amazed with the golden particles and Pidge was like a child.

\- It's like a golden snow! Look! It's so beautiful!

\- I am glad you like it. - Lance said.

\- Oh, Filia.. Allana.. my best friend - Allura said between sobs - You really are here.

\- We are. - They said in unisson and hugged Allura again. Coran was smiling, content.

\- When Shiro wake up, we are going to Earth. - Allana said.

\- Why? - I inquired. She looked at me and I became uncomfortable, it looked she was looking trought me at my deepest secrets.

\- Adam is going to die if we don't go now.

I look and my eyes widen on understanding. Adam was Shiro fiancee... 

\- Why do you care?

\- He is my paladin, I choose him.

\- Allana? You chose a paladin? Are you sure?

\- Yes Lance. 


	8. Explanaitions

\- Then we have to go fast, because Adam took care of me when Shiro was in Kerberos, he is like my father.

\- Don't worry, I will protect him.

\- What did you mean my paladin? - Pidge asked

\- I am the White Lion, the story is long so, just sit on the floor.

The water that was dancing between us dissapeared slowly, and we sit on the floor, looking as appeared a chair of fire, and she sat on the chair.

\- In Altea, Lance was the Blue Paladin, I was the Red Paladin. Yes, the first Paladin wasn't Alfor, but me. It was like that: One year of us forming voltron and everything, Alfor said he built a new lion, but this lion wasn't sentient, He showed to us and I walked to the lion and touched the nose, the white lion sucked me, and I saw my body laying on the floor. I noticied that I was White when I tried move myself, and the Lion moved.

\- It's my fault. I am sorry - she said crying - Honerva was my paladin, she was trying to find how to make me get out and go to White as a please, because she knew how crazy I was becoming, I could only talk to her in the mind, I coundn't hug Allura anymore, I coundn't talk with my brother, and when the rift opened and saw the evil quintessence, she.. she.. used it, and I was free, I returned to my body, but at what cost? When I opened my eyes - she sobbed a little more.

\- I was in a galra ship, she wasn't completly evil yet, but I saw she becoming.. I can see the heart of people, and I saw how evil her heart was.. I just.. I ran away, and created the Blade of Marmora, I have Galra and Altean DNA now. She gave it to me for me wake uo, she didn't know I was going to became altean and galra.. 

\- So I have a Immortal Body, and inside this body it has 50% altean and 50% galra blood. So this appearence I am using it's Altean, not just a shapeshifiting. Also the Altean DNA I have is Honerva's and Allura's. The Galra DNA is Zarkon's... 

\- I have billion of years and I am like that now... I created the Sisters and Brothers for me not be alone.. But I just killed a lot.

\- It wasn't your fault. You know... - Lance said while giving a hug.

Everyone stand up, including me and walked to give a hug, we cried in the story, because? Damn. It's not her fault, she didn't know Haggar would became evil.

\- I could be stayed.. Would thinga be different?

\- But then it wouldn't have the Blades, and I wouldn't be born. Or my mom would be evil too.

\- I will talk to her, - Lance said - I think she needs time. After all, my personality it's hers, not mine, she said for me use her personality to have friends, because mine I wouldn't have, I am a loner, I like being in silence, I hate talking, and I am a nerd. 

\- She said : I love you, but on earth, your personality is almost always motive of joke, if you encounter someone who is like you, tell them.

\- So Pidge, I am exactly like you. I think I could told you sooner but.. 

\- Don't worry Lance..

\- I am glad. - he walked to her and gave a tight hug.

\- Let's go then, we can surprise Shiro, Allura, make a wormwhole to home. 

Everyone smiled.


	9. Astral Plane

Keith P.o.V

Going to home.. we are going to Earth... I bit my lower lip, and Lance come from nowhere " Hey Mullet, what are you worrying about? "

" Don't scare me like that Lance " I say while looking at floor, then I turn to him, and it was my worst mistake, he was with his cute fawn hair, it was curled, his beautiful blue eyes and I just think how I don't know the other Lance.

" Sorry Mullet, Didn't know you were going to be scared " Lance said, bitting inside of his cheek " Don't do that " I say murmuring " Huh?" He asks. " Oh, it's nothing.. it's just that.. you were biting your inside cheek, and it's bad "

" Who said that? Shiro? " he smirks at me. " No. Adam " I drop my eyes to the floor again. Then suddenly we aren't on the castle anymore, but somewhere who don't have anything, it was plane. 

" Here is the astral plane " Lance pauses as he cups my cheeks and " Keith, here you can talk to any of the Lions. Each Lion has a name, they will give you if your bond is strong enough "

He takes off his hands, to permit me look around, but I mourn the loss of the warm of his hands. I shake my head and look around. " I don't see anything? " while looking at Lance again.

He smile and say " Think about Red " I begun to think about Red, her fire, her rush, the feeling of flying with her, the warm presence. I open my eyes not realizing I had closed them.

I see a majestic Lioness. Looking at me. Then I feel something in my mind " Say my name my cub " and it repeated and repeated the same thing.

I am like? I don't know? " You know my cub, I told you one time " then I remember. 

" Ruby Allin "


	10. The Talking

The Red magnificient Lion changed to a Beautiful woman, she had long red hair, her eyes were red, with feline pupils, in the top of her head, two cute red cat ears appeared, she had a red fluffy tail, a tan skin, and had red markings that kissed her arms.

She grinned and said " Are you charmed by my looks?" I look at her and I begun to laugh. " I thought this was Lance's lines " " Oh, it is. " she begun to say " It's Blue's " 

I look at Lance who has a soft smiled and see he close his eyes. Suddenly a flash appeared next to Ruby, a Blue Lion. " Sapphire Allin " then she begun transform into a woman too.

She was exactly like Ruby, but Blue. And her skin was white like snow " Hello " Sapphire said while walking to Ruby and giving her a kiss. " Hello Love " Ruby answer.

I froze, like, what? " Wh- What? " Sapphire and Ruby laughed and Lance snorted " They're in love for centuries " He said while stopping a little to pet Sapphire and Ruby, they purr showing that they like it.

" They love each other evem before they were lions, but they just had the courage to confess to each other when Allana and I made them confess to each other. It was funny. " He said smiling. And them grinning to the couple.

" Like you don't- " Ruby was talking when Sapphire slapped a hand on Ruby's mouth " She doesn't know what she is saying, don't worry " Lance face redenned a little and shaked his head while murmuring " one day I confess "


	11. Black Lion

I think my look was full of sadness when I heard him murmur that, because Ruby petted my head until I begun to purr, I blush and gibberish something, not even me know what I said. 

" Oh. My. You can PURR! I FORGOT THAT GALRAS PURR! Iamsohappy " Lance talked so fast I only understood galras purr and happy. I widen my eyes and shout " HOW WE GET OUT OF HERE? I NEED TO HIDE !! "

But Lance and Ruby and Sapphire had another plans. They all begun to pet my head, they petted so much that my ears transformed to galra ears. Argh, now I really don't escape.

" OMG. So cute " Sapphy screams excited. Then a lightning appeared on the Astral Plane, and I realized that Sapphire was cold and Ruby hot. I just looked when a Black Lion appeared where the Lightning had shocked. 

" Playtime is over, Allura is calling you all to go to earth, we are here. " Black said, while on his Lion form. " You " I said. " I know your name " Black looked at me, I looked at him. 

" Opal Aphis " Lance and I said in unisson. Black changed to a Man, he had white purplish eyes, like a lighting, a white blackyish tail, and black purplish ears. 

" Hm.. Oh hey? I am kinda shy in this form " he said " Not what you expected huh? " Lance asked at me. " No, not really, I thought he would be with superior air " I answered. 

" Oh, he is. Just wait him forget the shyness. Now let's go to Allura. To get out of here, just think about where we were before coming, or just your room. We will teleport there if you think with me together " then I did what he said. And then...


	12. Chapter 12

Pidge P.o.V

Hunk, Allura and Coran were sitted on the floor waiting Shiro wake up to finally land on Earth, we were like, just some kilometers from Earth, and Keith and Lance were nowhere to find. I was going to voice that when. 

" OUCHHHHH! " I scream with the suddenly heaviness, I look to my lap and see Keith and Lance. I look at them. They look at me, and then Lance burst out laughing " O- Omy, of all Pl- aces to T-teleport, yo- you made on Pidge's lap! Omygod" 

Keith was so red that I thought he coundn't be more red when Allana popped up next to him and whispered something on his ear. Then I saw Keith became PURPLE. Like PURPLE. I thought he was dying. Because seriously??

" KEITH ARE YOU DYING? NONONONO PLEASE NO " Hunk shouts very concerned. Then Shiro suddenly wakes up and growled " Why Keith is dying??!? "

Everyone just freeze. Except Allana who look at him daring, and snort one time. Then two. And everyone at one poont begun to laugh.

" We are going to Earth people " We smiled and I looked at Allana, I'm not gonna lie, she was beautiful, I thought I was aromantic but I guess not? I think I just didn't see the right person. Damn. Wtf is wrong with me? I am getting like Keith. Get out gay thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TOTALLY OKAY TO BE AROMANTIC OKAY :3


	13. Chapter 13

" Wait, guys. Look at Keith ears. " I said, and then Keith paled, and everyone looked to see what I was pointing. " OMYGOD, KEITH IS A FURRY! SO CUTE " Everyone heard Shiro say that. SHIRO! "Um.. Sorry." Shorp said embarrased and blushed to the tip of his ears. "I just like cute things"

"Shiro has a cute side" Allana said chuckling. I look at her features and see her beaut- " So Pidge, how are you? " Allana asked me with a cute worrying face, and I stutter "I-I am F-fine, M-may I ask W-why y-you asked m-me?"

Allana P.o.V

The cute little one begun to stutter and reddened to the tip of her ears so I ask" Hey, are you sure you don't have a fever?"

Lance P.ov

My sister is stupid. Yeah. The poor gremlin is having a gay panic and she asks if she is sick. What I do with my innocent in romance and dirty in sex? How in the five heavens someone don't know about romance but know about sex? Whatever... they are weird, let's just enjoy the show.


	14. Not a Chapter Sorry

Hey guys! If you guys want continue reading my fics, could you guys gimme ideas??? I'm totally out of ideas, cuz I stopped looking at Klance and Voltron fandom, and I am looking at MHA fandom!! Im rlly sorry :(

So if you habe any ideas tell me :3


	15. A/N

I promise you guys that the next time I add a new chapter it will be for the story, i just wanted you guys know that I created a work here on Ao3 where I put my Ideas down, and let other people write fanfics based on them! And if anyone would want to have this fanfic, just say to me! Becausw I kinda dropped Voltron, so if you want any of my fics I gave to you, or if you want the idea of my fics you can too :3 It has now 3 fandoms ideas I gave on my Just Some Ideas 

Bye Bye =3


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry guys :(


End file.
